


The way I feel

by trinaKat123



Category: naruhinasaku
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaKat123/pseuds/trinaKat123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way I feel

**Author's Note:**

> This how I think hinata feels many people may disagree but here's to hoping i'm right  
> Sorry for any spelling errors i'm writing this on a whim  
> PS. This is before shippuden  
> PSS. This is my first fan poem

Anxiety controls my every move  
The feeling of social fear burns in the pit of my stomach  
When I speak ,sometimes even to those who know me  
it's comes out a fragile whisper  
Never more than a useless squeak  
No one really wants to listen to what I have to say  
Why should they strain to hear the nearly incoherent sound of my voice?  
I'll always be a disapointment  
No parent wants a child with such little worth  
Thats why i'm an outcast  
I'm the girl not even a parent could love  
If my own flesh and blood can't love me how could he?  
Naruto <3......  
with his booming voice and outgoing personality  
The guy who lifts everyones spirits with his smile  
I admire his ability to endure  
His determination to try again even when he's been knocked off his feet repeatedly  
Naruto could never love the hyuuga clan mistake  
So I'm forced to love him from a distance  
To watch as he loves a blooming flower  
While I continue to be the seed that never sprouted  
Stuck in the darkness hating everything I am  
Knowing I am nothing more than the clan disapointment  
nothing more than faulty seed stuck in the bottom of the garden  
unable to sprout never blooming


End file.
